


First Impressions

by Chaosreigning



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he’ll be happy later about the pair has finally getting their shit together, right now there isn’t enough brain bleach in the world that could make this experience less traumatizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the drabble meme. 
> 
>  
> 
> [30\. "It’s not what it looks like…"](http://chaosreigning.tumblr.com/post/114457636449/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

The thing about Diggle is, the man is basically a brick wall. No joke, no exaggeration, just – Brick. Wall. Okay? So when Roy follows Dig down into the lair and Dig stops dead in front of him, his attention is a little too preoccupied with not smacking into the older man’s back to immediately notice what’s going on. Dig probably wouldn’t even register Roy bouncing off of his back, but personally, Roy prefers not to willingly slam into walls. He likes his nose how it is: whole and pain-free.

“Come _on_ ,” Felicity orders impatiently from up ahead, sounding a little frantic. “Off, off, **off**. _Now_ , Oliver!”

Oliver grunts just as something rustles to the floor, and Roy’s brow furrows a little with curiosity now that he’s no longer in any danger from the Great Wall of Diggle. He gets a good look around the bodyguard just in time to watch Felicity attempt to rip Oliver’s shirt over his head as Oliver growls out, “Felicity, your _dress_ ,” and wraps an arm around her, clearly searching for her zipper.

Pieces of the Arrow’s suit are already littered across the Foundry floor around the pair, and Roy _totally gets_ why Dig pulled up short now. There’s a short, sharp sound as Oliver finds Felicity’s zipper and yanks it down, and there’s a brief moment where they get tangled up trying to undress each other at the same time before Felicity’s dress drops to the floor and she kicks it away.

Hands are definitely going for Oliver’s belt now, and Roy wants nothing more than to not be seeing this. While he’ll be happy later about the pair has finally getting their shit together, right now there isn’t enough brain bleach in the world that could make this experience less traumatizing.

“…I think I’m actually going to take the night off,” he tells Diggle, hurried and horrified by equal parts, and turns to scramble back up the stairs.

“Good idea,” Diggle agrees, moving to follow him, and they’re both more than halfway back to the door when Felicity, sounding mortified, calls up after them.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“Whatever it is, just keep it off the training mats and don’t call us ‘til you’re finished!” Dig calls back, and nope, Roy is just _so done_. 


End file.
